


The haunting dog

by AliceM13



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Detectives, Dogs, Freeform, Ghosts, Magic, Sorcerers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceM13/pseuds/AliceM13
Summary: After an encounter with a mysterious thief, Ruby Doo asks her brother Scooby to help find her missing son.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night.The rain fell down,creating a soothing song as it hit the ground.

Ruby Doo hasn't had a good night's sleep in a long time. No mother worthy of that title would be worry free if their child disappeared.

She cried herself to sleep after looking through pictures and binge eating scooby snacks, again.Poor thing.

The sound of heels on the old wooden floor slowly woke the Great dane female. The smell of perfume filled the house, a fruity kind of scent unlike anything her owner or his fiancé wears. Usually she'd convince herself that it's only a dream but this time she went with her gut and decided to investigate.

The scent trail led to the attic where a chest full of her son's toys and other belongings resided.  
In the faint light of what appeared to be a lantern, Ruby could make out the vague outline of a female wearing a cape or an unbuttoned coat.

"Maybe this will quiet the puppy down."the figure spoke in a feminine voice.  
Without thinking,Ruby let out a loud growl. Startled, the intruder turned around and looked at Ruby.Before the large dog could attack, the unwelcomed guest smashed the lantern, vanishing in a puff of shimmering blue smoke as a result.

The smoke made Ruby sleepy. When morning came, she called the only person she knew could help, her brother.


	2. The ballad of Scrappy Doo

"And this is what happened."  
"Ruby, are you sure it wasn't just a weird dream?"inquired the scientifically minded Velma, earning a nasty glare from Scooby.  
"I'm sure. There were 15 toys in that chest, now there are only 14. Whoever that woman was took Mr. Bow." the great dane mother said through sobs.

"Who's mister bow?" Asked Fred.

"Mr. Bow was the teddy bear I bought for Scrappy when he was born. He, like, loved that thing to death." 

"He always hugged it tight when he was sad. Scrappy always tried to act brave but he was still just a puppy. After Scrappy disappeared, we gave Mr.Bow to Ruby for safe keeping."Daphne added.

"Right, I think that Flim-Flam guy mentioned Scrappy. I didn't even know you had a nephew Scooby."  
"I can understand the secrecy. It's not exactly something you can casually discuss." Fred chimed in.

"Scrappy had a bad habbit of leaping before he looked. After Flim-Flam was arrested, we kept hunting for the last ghost, then eventually retired. Scrappy wanted to stay with Vincent and continue the search. We disagreed, got into a fight and eventually he ran away." Daphne confessed.

"Scooby and Ruby, like, got into a really nasty argument. Ruby was reluctant to let Scrappy go on a roadtrip with us in the first place but knew Scoob was trustworthy. After the incident however, they like, stopped talking."

"I haven't completely forgiven you, brother, but I have no one else to go to for help."  
"You did the right thing Ruby."

"We should go see Vincent. He might have some useful advice."  
"And maybe a pun or two."

 

Somewhere else...  
"Here you go my pretty hellhound. Hopefully this will keep you pacified." The sorceress spoke in sweet yet chilling tone. The large hound before her eagerly grabbed the toy, almost biting her manicured hand off, and cuddled with it, quickly drifting into sleep.

"I didn't expect my magic to start wearing off so soon. I think I need to give you a slightly stronger dose." She stroked the poor mutt's back as it slept peacefully.


End file.
